Strangers Faces
by TrueForeverBethyl
Summary: Strangers faces can be haunting, or they can be welcoming and something you've already seen.


Chapter One

**[Beth]**

I was running to the end of the road where Daryl said he would meet me, there was a van in the middle of the road. I ran to the front and turned it over; _great_ I thought. _Once Daryl gets here we'll have a car, and we can get out of here._I stepped outside and felt a throbbing pain in my head. Soon there was a man standing over me and my eyes were closing hesitantly. I heard Daryl yelling my name but it felt like I was paralyzed.

"Sorry Blondie, we got to go." I heard a male voice say close to my ear. I could feel my body being lifted into the air not just by one person but four. I felt the multiple sets of hands on the bottom of my legs and my back. I was laid gently on something, but still confused I refused to black out completely. I wanted to be somewhat aware of my surroundings. I felt straps going around my wrists and ankles and I could feel the slight pinch of something going into my forearm. Slowly I began to let everything become more distant. All I could see was black and all I could hear was black; there was nothing.  
_

I jolted awake and nervously looked around. My eyes landed on someone else's but they weren't male eyes. I was sincerely confused with what was going on, so I tried to lift my hands up and saw they were still strapped down. I looked up at the girl and started to ask her a question when Daryl came into mind.

"What happened to the guy is was with?" I questioned the girl, I took a look at what she was wearing and saw a military uniform. She walked over to my bed and unhooked my arms, then helped me sit up.

"Sorry I had to keep you strapped up there, it's a safety precaution. Someone woke up and tried to kill me a few months ago." The unnamed nurse took out the I.V. from my arm and handed me a glass of water and two pills. "Here take these, they'll make the headache go away, and I don't know anything about who you were with. You'd have to ask Jason about that."

"I never got your name?" I asked standing up drinking my water and taking the pills.

"Oh yeah sorry! My names Robyn," she said as the door swung open. "And this is my husband, Jason." They kissed each other as I sat there awkwardly.

"So you're Beth, I heard as we drove away." He looked at the floor before looking back up at me, "sorry bout taking you away from the other man. There were chompers everywhere, we sent some people back there but we didn't find anything no blood or anything, so he got away." Jason said trying to cheer me up.

"Of coarse he got away. Daryl would never stay if there was a chance he'd get killed." I said through grinding teeth. "Sorry I'm just kind of upset that I don't know where he is, we got pretty close."

"Hey, I understand if my significant other got taken away from me I'd be feeling just the way you are right now." Jason said patting me on the shoulder.

"Oh no, no, Daryl is just a friend." I said quickly not wanting them to give them the wrong idea. I like Daryl but how much I didn't know. When we were talking at the table at the house we found he had said I had changed his mind, and that there still are good people in this world. Then I got taken away from him because these people saw I had a bum ankle. I really just hope he's okay. My stomach started to grumble and I groaned.

"I'll bring you some food in a few minutes, you just stay here and rest. I don't want you up on that ankle; we need all the help we can get." I was confused at Jason's statement, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want things to go sour before they had to.

"So where are we exactly?" I directed towards Robyn. I was trying to be polite and find out how far away from where Daryl and I had been held up we were.

"We're at the Old Newnan hospital right outside of Senoia, why thinking about escaping?" She added trying to joke with me.

"I don't know, I want to find my old group, but you guys seem nice and have a purpose going on here. I don't want to mess that up."

"The thing is, we need all the help we can get. I don't know if I should be the one telling you this though, I'll have Jason tell you when he gets back." Robyn patted my knee and walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind her. I stood up and moved to the window, I was in one of the hospital rooms that was easy enough to understand. I saw some hills and a few walkers roaming around but nothing sinister. My eyes were drawn to the left side of the yard and I took in the three tanks and multiple army trucks. There was a nock on my door before Jason slowly opened it followed by two more men in uniform.

"Beth, can you take a seat please?" Jason asked politely, I shook my head yes and sat on the hospital bed after I limped over from the other side of the room. "Robyn told me about how she mentioned that we need more people to help fight. Right now we have a pretty sizeable group, but we still want more people for battle, but if you don't want to fight but still help out then you can stay here,"

"No," I said quickly. "I'm done hiding and staying back; who are we fighting." I asked looking at all three men. Jason was tall and muscular with will black hair. His green eyes were peircing, and if he wasn't so friendly he'd be really intimidating. The smaller of the other two men couldn't have been over twenty-one. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a build a lot like Jimmy's and a face structure that was clean cut and handsome. The last man reminded me of Tyreese, he was a dark skinned man with big muscles and chocolate colored eyes.

"There's this placed called Terminus just past the railroad tracks. They look to be a pretty large group of people, but they just don't seem right to us. They've been posting signs all over the railroad tracks saying how it's some ort of sanctuary. We suspect that there's some sort of operation going on behind their walls. We hear shouts coming from the back constantly, and yesterday there was consistant gunfire." He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He seemed to be really stressed out about this and if someone as calm as Jason was getting headaches over this then it has to be bad.

"I'm definately interested in helping, after all my group could be there or headed in that direction." I said looking out the window. "Do you mind maybe helping me look for them after that whole situation is dealt with? It'd mean a lot."

"I'll help," said the younger man and I gave him a smile. The others gave a nod in agreeance, maybe things would look up. "What happened to your ankle? You've got it taped up there."

"Bear trap. Stepped in one while I was hunting with one of the men from my group." I felt a pang in my chest when I mentioned Daryl.

"You said you were looking for your people, we picked up some others a few days ago if you want to take a look at them." The young man said standing up, I nodded my head yes and stood with him. We made our way down the hallway and into the maternity wing. The door was held for me and I walked through. He directed me to one of the doors and knocked before opening it slowly. I was shocked to hear a wail coming from an infant. Instantly I started to see all the signs, I saw the short hair and the tan skin of one of my most favorite people. Like Daryl said, _the sign are all there. You just have to know how to read them._

"Carol!" I yelled as I embraced the woman whom I hadn't seen in a long time. her arms wrapped around me and I smiled a whide smile. "How'd you get Judith? You never came back with Rick?"

"I followed Tyreese into the woods and he had her along with Mika and Lizzie." Carol said as she picked up Judy; she passed her over to me and instantly I was relieved. Just to have her back in my arms meant things were already getting back to the new normal.

"You didn't see any of the others?" I asked hoping she saw Maggie or Rick.

"No sweetheart I didn't, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, there's nothing you can do about it anyway."

"Hey Erin, would you mind escorting us to the cafeteria?" Carol asked the young man, and I grinned. Erin, I'd have to remember what his name was. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like me calling him 'young man'.

"Sure," he said in a happy voice. I brushed past him and he patted Judith on the back. It seemed like Judith took to him nicely and that was a good sign. I had always believed in the saying, _if the kids like you then you're alright._ Carol linked her arm around my own and held a small smile on her face.

"So where exactly is Tyreese?" I questioned and instead of Carol answering Erin did.

"He's out scouting Terminus with some of the other members of the group, hopefully they come up with some more information." He said opening another door Carol went in first and I followed behind her. I smelt stew and my mouth started to water, stew was my faorite. It never mattered what kind of stew it was; ecspecially now. I guessed I had been out for a few days because I normally wouldn't be as hungry as I was now.

"Do you know how many days I was blacked out?" I asked Erin when we came to a stop in the food line. He handed me a bowl and asked for a bottle of baby food for Judy.

"Yeah I'd say three or four days. I was one of the people that helped bring you back here, you were so dizzy when we picked you up at the end of that road. I thought you had gotten bit by that tape on your ankle." I laughed a little as we headed toward a table.

"No, I wouldn't go down that easy. I would've made Daryl cut it off."

"Wait, you were with Daryl?" Carol said sharply, I nodded my head yes. "Well where is he?" She was looking a little disoriented now.

"We got split up. There was horde of walkers and he told me to get to the end of a road so I went, and when I got there, these guys," I motioned around me and toward Erin, "they snatched me up."

"Well one things for sure. He is not dead, it takes a lot to kill a Dixon."

"Yeah, that's for sure." I agreed with her, but one thing still stood. Talking about Daryl made my heart skip a beat and my stomach flutter. There was no way he could be dead, Merle and Daryl had said it numerous times. The only one that can kill a Dixon, is a Dixon.

"Here let me take her, you need to eat." Carol said grabbing Judith from my arms. I was nice to see Carol so healthy and happy. It'd been so long since she glowed this much. I started to scarf down my food, but not to quickly. I wanted to actually taste it although it took all I had not to swallow it in one giant gulp. Just as I set down my spoon Tyreese came bursting through the door and started to run at Carol.

"Lord help us." He cried and I was taken back, it had to be really awful if Ty was getting this overwhelmed.

"Why what's going on there?" Erin questioned quickly.

"They're cannibals, and it just got so much worse." He said hanging his head.

"How?" Carol interjected.

"They're there; Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Daryl. They're all there and they're trapped. They've got me locked up inside a train car at the moment, but for how long I don't know." Daryl had found them, he'd found Rick and he was safe, or at least he was safe.  
_

**So there you have it! The very first chapter of Strangers Faces! Sound of in the comments and tell me what you think!**


End file.
